Infusion pump and sensing device systems are widely used in the medical field for infusing a fluid, such as a medication, to a patient in the environment of intensive care units, cardiac care units, operating rooms or trauma centers. Several types of infusion pump systems permit the infusion of several medications using pumps that are modularly coupled to one another, as it may often be necessary to simultaneously infuse into the patient several different kinds of fluids. Some of the several types of fluids, such as drugs, may not be directly compatible with each other and therefore need to be infused into the patient at different points of the body or at different times.
In this regard, there exist modular systems in which a pump module can be selectively attached, both physically and electrically, to a control unit.